Wonderland
by DarkNekoGirl
Summary: AU Sakura Mikan is your average girl...Until she discovers she has an Alice! She is taken to a refuge for people with Alices hiding from the government. And who is that mysterious boy from her past? Sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story…. be nice….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

**

_A young girl with her hair put up in two pigtails was crouched down against a house door with her knees pulled up to her chest and her shoulders shaking. A soft cry escaped her mouth as she buried her face deeper into the crook made between her knees and chest. She was crying._

"_Ojii-san…" she whimpered softly. "Ojii-san…" She started to cry even more. Why was she crying you ask?_

_Her grandfather was dying._

_The one who had been with her all those years when she had no parents was slowly slipping away. Her ojii-san had always been there for her and was always the first to cheer her up and make her laugh. He had walked her to school on her first day, cheered her on at her Sports Festival, and would always tell her to cheer up when she got a bad grade on her test score._

_But now, God was taking him away from her. Her precious guardian._

_It hurt so badly._

_She continued to cry unaware of the footsteps walking towards her. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't care though. All she could think of was her grandfather behind the door dying as the doctor was trying everything he could to save her._

"_Hey."_

_She ignored the voice thinking it was her childhood friend Hotaru._

"_Hey."_

_**Go away Hotaru!** She thought fiercely putting her hands over her ears._

"_Hey you! Listen to me!"_

"_Go away!" she screamed at the voice not caring if it was Hotaru or not. "Leave me alone!"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I said, go away!"_

"_Not until you tell me why you're crying."_

_She bit her lip angrily allowing blood to draw out. This stupid voice was really persistent! It was pissing her off._

"_Come on. Tell me."_

_She was really angry now. "All right fine! You want to know why I'm crying? It's because ojii-san is dying! He's going to leave me…" her voice broke and she resumed back to crying._

"…_I'm sorry."_

_She blinked and looked at the face where the voice had come from. A boy around her age was sitting next to her in a casual position his legs stretched out and hands tucked behind his head. He blinked his big ruby eyes at her._

"_I'm sorry about your grandpa, but you've got to stop crying. Plus your face is all dirty."_

_Her face burned and she hastily wiped the tears and dirt from her face. Then she glared at him her anger surfacing. "Who are you to tell me whether I should cry or not? You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!" she spat out angrily. _

"_You're right. I have no idea what you're feeling right now. But I've got a pretty good idea about how your grandpa is feeling right now."_

_She stared at him her brown eyes looking straight at his red ones. Her anger cooled off a bit. "…What?"_

"_He's old," he continued. "He's had a good life and has probably lived it well. You're the only family he's got here and when he's gone he will have wanted you to be happy. Am I right?" _

_She nodded slowly._

"_But, if you sit here crying your grandpa is going to feel bad because you are crying for him. He'll feel guilty that you cried for him. Do you want to do that to him? Do you want him to live his last moments feeling awful? Don't you want him to depart peacefully?"_

_She stared at him shocked. She…she had never thought of it that way. She was only thinking of how much she'd miss him and how would she cope without him. _

_Her eyes filled up again, "I'm so selfish!" she sobbed burying her face in her hands. The boy immediately got up and bent down in front of her grabbing her face from her hands. Tears continued to stream down her face._

_His red eyes narrowed. "You're right, you are selfish. Now I want you to calm down, wipe your tears, and go in and tell your grandpa you love him."_

_The tears wouldn't stop, "But—"_

_He placed a finger on her lips and gently wiped away her tears. "Go on, go inside. Tell him. Make him die happy."_

_Her lips quivered and stretched into a small smile, "Yeah."_

_She got up and ran inside slamming the door open. "Ojii-san!" she cried running over to her grandpa's bed. Her grandfather looked so weak and tired. She knew his time had come._

_Her grandpa turned his head to look at her, "M-Mikan…"_

"_Ojii-san, I love you!" she cried out throwing her arms as gently as she could around his neck._

_Her grandpa smiled softly closing his eyes. This is what he had been waiting for. "I love you too Mikan."_

_Slowly he drifted away from this world and twelve-year-old Sakura Mikan no longer had a guardian. She smiled and wiped her tears away. Her friend Hotaru came up behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_Mikan looked back outside at the starry sky and whispered, "Thank you."_

_A boy standing on a tree all on his lonesome smiled as if he had heard her._

"_You're welcome."

* * *

_

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan, get up!"

Sixteen-year-old Sakura Mikan shot straight up out of her bed sleepily. She rubbed her eyes, "Ara…What time is it?" She heard someone calling out her name frantically. "Who's that?" she mumbled pulling the covers back around her. "Mou…I was having such a nice sleep too…"

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

"Ara? That sounds like Sonomi-chan…But what would she—OH CRAP!"

Mikan jumped out of the comfort and warmth of her bed and ran to her bathroom grabbing her clothes. "AIIEE! I'm late!" Sonomi sighed glad that Mikan had finally heard her. Mikan ran out the door, "Come on Sonomi-chan, we'll be late!"

The school bells rang and Mikan and Sonomi barely got into their seats. "Close one Sakura," a boy snickered in front of her. Mikan glared in reply.

"Oh shut up Tanaka."

Tanaka Seiji, the most handsome and popular boy in their class. His hair was a shiny dark brown and eyes a deep blue. In Mikan's opinion he was the most beef-brained, monkey faced, boy she'd ever met. "So stupid…" she whispered under her breath. Sonomi looked over at her friend and sighed smiling slightly.

Horoko Sonomi immediately became Mikan's friend when she transferred from Osaka, "A big city." Mikan would call it, in their fourth year in middle school. Also with Mikan's best friend Hotaru gone since Mikan was ten, it was nice to have someone to talk to. Sonomi looked a little bit like Hotaru with her black hair and brown eyes except Sonomi was a bit more outgoing than Hotaru.

Imai Hotaru. Mikan's best friend since they were little. Though their relationship was a bit…odd, they cared about each other in their own way…it was hard to tell whether they hated or loved each other. But, it was evident that they were close and when Hotaru transferred to that "Alice Academy" or whatever it's called Mikan though a piece of her was missing.

"The stupid academy rarely lets her get out anyway…" Mikan muttered under her breath as she remembered Hotaru.

"What was that Sakura-san?" her sensei called out narrowing her eyes at her. Mikan gave her a nervous smile before saying "Nothing sensei!"

It was true though. Alice Academy rarely let Hotaru visit Mikan or even her own family. It ticked Mikan to no end but Hotaru would always send her a letter saying, "You must not get angry over such trivial things. That's the way it is and you have to follow the rules."

Mikan sighed as the day went by. Why was she thinking about Hotaru so much anyway? Of course she thought of Hotaru every day but the purple-eyed girl invaded her thoughts throughout the entire day. _And what was up with that dream?_ Mikan thought remembering the red-eyed boy from her childhood. _Why am I remembering him now?_

_Why?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I was going to end it here but I didn't...**

**

* * *

**

"Mikan-chan? Mikan-chan?"

Mikan groaned. Someone was gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up Mikan-chan. Class is over?"

"HUH!" Mikan jumped out of her seat and looked at the empty classroom. She then turned and saw Sonomi smiling at her. "I..fell asleep?" Mikan asked weakly rubbing her eyes.

Sonomi nodded, "But, it's okay Chizuru-san and I took notes for you. You rarely sleep in class and today was the first time in twoyears you slept late! Are you feeling okay Mikan-chan?" The concern in Sonomi's voice was quite clear.

Mikan was quite touched by Sonomi's concern for her, but she didn't want her to worry over her. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine!"

Sonomi looked uncertain but brushed it aside. "How about you go home and rest Mikan-chan?" Mikan nodded agreeing whole-heartedly with Sonomi's idea. Mikan started to walk towards her house waving goodbye to Sonomi._ Just the thing I need...A hot shower and a long nap...Tomorrow is the weekend anyway._

Mikan stopped in front of her house a lazy smile on her face as she opened the door. She took a step foward--and fell.

Flat on her face.

Mikan got up fast rubbing her head awkwardly. "I'm glad no one saw that!" She laughed to herself. "I must've looked so stupid!"

"You're right."

Mikan froze the smile still stuck to her face._Who said that! Ok, Mikan calm down! Don't panic!_She slowly turned around seeing a shadowed figure at the door.

The person took a step foward into the light. She gasped.

"You did look stupid."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of my first chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please give me your feedback! I'm really sorry it's so short!**

_**DarkNekoGirl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy! I got such nice reviews and great feedback. sniff You guys are awesome! All of you get a cookie! tosses cookies to reviewers**

**Keep reviews like this up and I'll update really fast!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…Such a tragedy…

* * *

**

Mikan stared at the person in shock and surprise. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Hotaru?"

An older Hotaru looked at Mikan and gave her a small Hotaru-like smile. "Hello Mikan."

"HOTARU!" Mikan cried joyfully running towards Hotaru her arms outstretched, a habit she's had since they were kids.

Hotaru, being the cunning one she is, merely whipped out her baka-gun and shot three times at Mikan. Mikan blinked at what was coming towards her.

BAM!

Hotaru sighed staring at the pathetic heap that was Mikan. "You would think after so many years she would learn to dodge that…" She shook her head as Mikan started to twitch and moan.

"Hotaru…" Mikan groaned raising her head up the rest of her body still on the ground. "Why did you do that?" she whined all her ten-year-old antics coming back to her. Hotaru gave her an impassive look.

"I didn't want you crying all over me. Besides, Mikan you are sixteen you should have gotten rid of your whining and whatnot," Hotaru replied in a firm quiet voice. Mikan sighed rubbing her head slightly.

"I know…" she started quietly standing up brushing the dust from her skirt, "But since you rarely visit I have no idea how to act around you," Mikan confessed looking at Hotaru square in the face.

Hotaru was taken aback. She didn't expect this kind of answer from Mikan.

"Mikan…"

"The longest time I've known you is when we were ten. So when you leave I wonder, am I supposed to act like my ten-year-old self? Or act like the Mikan who's changed a bit?" Mikan looked away from Hotaru and stared at her shoes instead. Hotaru's dark eyes softened. She walked over to Mikan and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mikan looked up her caramel colored eyes on the brim of tears. Hotaru took out a tissue (for Mikan crying emergencies) and handed it to Mikan.

"You really are an idiot, Mikan. Just act like yourself." At this Mikan brightened up. Hotaru gave her another small smile. "Plus, a smile belongs on your face not tears. You appear 30less graceful when you are crying."

Mikan smiled and hugged Hotaru and this time Hotaru didn't shoot her with the baka-gun.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru were seated at the living room table. A cup of tea rested in each girl's hand and a plate of chocolate chip cookies was in the center of the table. Hotaru eyed the cookies thoughtfully. 

"You don't have any watermelon?"

"What? Ara…"

"It's almost summer Mikan. You should get some watermelons."

"I'm sorry Hotaru! I'll go buy them right now!'

"…Just forget it."

Mikan gave Hotaru a bright smile. Then she stopped to actually look at Hotaru. _Wow,_ she thought_. Hotaru has really grown from the ten-year-old I remember so clearly…_

It was true. Hotaru had let her hair grow out just a little bit just enough for people to identify as a girl from the back. Her black hair was just above her shoulders and the ends were slightly spiky. (Think Tomo from Azumanga Daioh. Not the hairstyle just how the ends of her hair look likes.) Her face had matured even more and lets just say her body was that of a sixteen-year-old. Um…in other words more developed in the chest and hip area.

Hotaru was studying Mikan as well. Her brown hair got even longer and she kept it in a high single ponytail. The ends of her hair waved as usual. _Mikan's hair is not completely straight. It's slightly wavy._ Hotaru was surprised at how Mikan's face had matured but still held that childish innocence she always had. Mikan will always be Mikan. And…like Hotaru her body developed as well.

"Hotaru…" Mikan started breaking the silence. Hotaru blinked noticing the quiet had gone.

"Hmm?"

"How long will you stay this time?" Mikan asked quietly and unsurely. Hotaru sighed. She knew Mikan would ask this question eventually. The problem was she had no idea how to answer. That was definitely a first for Hotaru.

Hotaru pondered Mikan's question for a while. "I can't stay for very long Mikan…" Hotaru sighed at the sight of Mikan's disappointed face. "Something is going on at the academy and I had to leave…" Mikan's face turned from disappointed to confused. Hotaru winced. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"What kind of thing is going on Hotaru?" Mikan asked her voice hushed as if someone would hear them. Hotaru remained silent looking out the window as if there was something very interesting to look at. "Hotaru?" Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"They're coming."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru—?"

Hotaru looked Mikan square in the face. "I've run away from the Alice Academy." Mikan's jaw dropped in shock. Hotaru rarely ever broke the rules. She had told Mikan firmly that she wasn't allowed to visit her at the academy nor was she able to get out of the academy. But now…

"Why?" she whispered softly. Hotaru looked at Mikan an unreadable look on her face, a mix of pain and decisiveness. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you Mikan." Mikan gave Hotaru a pained look in response. She leaned over and touched Hotaru's knee.

"You'd never break the rules," Mikan said gently, "Unless you have a good reason. And I have a feeling you're in a dangerous and important situation!" Hotaru looked away from Mikan's soft gaze and stood up.

"I have to go now," she stated in a soft monotone voice. Mikan looked surprised then gave Hotaru a sad look. Hotaru went over and squeezed Mikan's shoulders before walking towards the door. She paused for a moment. "Mikan."

"Yes?"

Hotaru looked at her solemnly, "It would be best for you not to mention my visit to anyone."

Mikan bit her lip a hard knot forming in her stomach. Not able to say anything she merely nodded. Hotaru nodded as well before slipping out of the door and into the night. Mikan looked at her treading figure a cold feeling engulfing her entire being.

_Hotaru…

* * *

_

Hotaru walked calmly through the rugged area of the countryside. She found herself standing before a crystal clear lake shimmering in the moonlight. The corners of her mouth tugged upward as she remembered when Mikan and herself had come to the lake to skip stones. Mikan of course was horrible at it, but Hotaru managed to coach her into making a rock skip twice.

She remembered showing Mikan what types of rocks to use and what types not to use.

She remembered how Mikan failed again and again but always managed to find a reason to do it again.

She remembered how excited Mikan was when she finally got it, how her eyes were bright with joy and wonder.

But what she remembered the most, was her smile. When she looked at Mikan's smiling face at that moment she thought that a smile would always suit Mikan. Always.

Hotaru sat down by the banks of the lake and looked across at the peaceful water. "No wonder we used to come here so much," she mused to herself allowing her index finger to trail among the smooth water.

"Thought I'd find you here, Imai."

Hotaru acknowledged the voice but did not turn to meet the person. "Ruka."

"Natsume says to come on back to the base. Iinchou is worried about you."

Hotaru blinked. "You'd think after all this time we would've stopped calling him Iinchou," she pointed out a little bit amused.

"Hmm…I guess so."

Hotaru turned her head to see a blond boy with hardened sapphire eyes looking back at her his hands shoved into his pockets. A small bird was perched upon his right shoulder looking very content at where it was right now. He frowned a bit.

"It's really dark right now," he reprimanded giving her a hard look. "Where have you been?"

Hotaru was unfazed by his scolding tone and look. "I was visiting an old friend," she answered tonelessly flicking the water absentmindedly. His frown got deeper.

"I hope she can keep a secret. I mean she won't go over to everyone saying you dropped by right?"

"All I can say is that she never lied or found a reason to lie."

"Wha—Imai!" Hotaru got up and brushed the dirt from her pants. She walked towards Ruka.

"Come now, the others must be waiting."

* * *

Mikan sighed as she picked her final lily. She managed a small smile when she looked at the bunch of lilies she had picked. Her grandfather loved lilies. Speaking of her grandfather, she had decided to go visit his grave. She was sure he would have been against it, since it was late and all, but Mikan wanted to anyway. Going to oji-san's grave always calmed her down for some reason.

She walked along the dirt path that led to the cemetery. Unlike most cemeteries that seemed eerie and looked freaky, her town's cemetery was calm and serene even at night. She walked towards her grandfather's grave silently paying respects to the ones she passed.

She knelt down at oji-san's grave and placed the lilies there. She smiled at the photograph of her grandfather that was leaning against the gravestone. "Dear Oji-san," she started taking out a rice ball, which she brought in case she got hungry, "How have you been? I'm doing okay so far. My grades are fairly looked and I like going to school. Everything is normal as usual."

As she talked happily she was blissfully unaware of the strange dark figure watching her. The figure walked stealthily towards her and she had no idea anyone was in the same graveyard as her.

"Anyways ji-chan," she continued on referring to the shorter term he also went by. "I had this really weird dream about some boy I met when I was around twelve. It was when you had died and how he told me not to be weak." She laughed a bit at that.

"Imagine how hard it must've been for my emotional self to get my life on track," she said still laughing slightly.

"You're visiting your grandpa again aren't you?"

For the second time today, Mikan's rambling was stopped by an unfamiliar voice. Except this time she was sure it wasn't Hotaru. The voice was much more deeper…it was slightly threatening. She gulped. What could she do? Not wanting to provoke the voice she decided to answer.

"H-hai."

"Hmm…You haven't cried at his grave have you?" the voice questioned. Now, Mikan was all too aware of the footsteps coming towards her. Funny. This seemed like déjà vu.

"N-not for a while…" she stammered back fiddling with her fingers. She really didn't want to see this guy's face or talk to him (she was definitely sure it was a guy now) for she didn't even know the person. For all she knew, he could be a molester!

Her eyes widened at the thought. "No…" she said in a low voice trembling. The footsteps stopped and all Mikan heard was a startled, "Huh?" before she got up and swung her fist as hard as she could screaming, "NO!"

She managed to hit the person in the cheek pretty damn hard. Now, Mikan kept her eyes closed throughout the entire scenario so she still had no idea who she was attacking right now. She raised her arm for another hit, but the person grabbed her arm before she could launch it.

He pushed her to the ground ignoring her cries of, "No!" and "Help!" and "Get off you baka hentai!" He straddled her hips covering her mouth with a rough hand.

"Be quiet. You are making too much noise."

Mikan shut her eyes even tighter when she felt his hand over her mouth and heard his voice. _It's all over…_

They lay there for a while in a seemingly suggestive position neither of them saying anything. Mikan was frankly quite startled when he didn't do anything to her. And they had been lying there for quite a while…

Finally Mikan gathered up all her courage and opened her eyes….And found herself staring.

Straight.

Into.

Red.

Eyes.

"Hello there Polka Dot," the red eyed boy said slightly amused. Mikan groaned at this and her eyes rolled back into her head and fell unconscious. The last thing that was on Mikan's mind before she slipped into darkness was…

_Red…

* * *

_

**A/N: Gah! That was terrible! Absolutely terrible! Grr…My muse has left me! My writing is worthless! …That is unless you readers think different. Thanks a lot for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even when I didn't….**

**Please R&R! I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you want me to update soon. So if you like it, review!**

**DarkNekoGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everyone, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. Unfortunately, my computer had broke down and it had taken a long time to fix it. In the proccess of fixing it, all my files were erased including my Wonderland chapters. So I'm really sorry, hope you forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...Trust me...

* * *

**

_Mikan has always hated fire. Ever since she was little. The burning flames that seemed to dance among the wood from which they sprung. She hated it. They seemed to tease you, as the flames flickered. She hated it…She hated it!_

"_AAH!"_

"_Mikan!" her oji-san cried rushing into the kitchen. He saw Mikan huddling by the stove clutching her arm, the stove on fire! "Mikan!" he gasped running over to her side. He kneeled down next to her, concerned that she kept her head down. "Mikan! What's wrong? Did you get burned!" Mikan raised her head showing empty brown eyes filled with rage. Her oji-san looked taken aback. "Mikan?"_

"_I hate it…" she said in a low threatening voice, a voice very unlike Mikan. Her oji-san was even more shocked now. What the hell was going on?_

"_Mikan, what--?" _

"_Fire…" she hissed, her eyes staring straight at the flames on the stove. Oji-san froze a cold feeling settling in his stomach. _

"_I HATE IT!" Mikan suddenly screamed jumping up from her huddled position and ran straight at the stove. She began pounding her fists on the fire ignoring the scorching hot pain it gave to her hands. Oji-san quickly got up and grabbed Mikan before she could do any further damage to her hands._

"_Mikan! What in the world are you doing!" he cried shocked holding Mikan back from the flames._

"_Fire hurts people! It kills them! It tears them apart!" Mikan sobbed, sinking to her knees in exhaustion. "I hate it…" she whispered, "I hate it…"_

"_Mikan…"_

"_No…"_

"_Mikan…"_

"_GO AWAY!"_

"_Mikan. Get up you baka."_

"…_Hotaru?"_

"_Oi, polka dot. Wake up already."_

"_Who's that? Ah well, Hotaru is waiting for me!"

* * *

_

Mikan blinked her eyes open to reveal that she was in a strange room filled with strange, unknown people. She stared at them. They stared back. Inside her head, Mikan was beginning to panic. 'Where am I? Who are these people? And why...' she looked down, 'am I not in my regular clothes!' Her head was starting to hurt with all these thoughts coming into her head so she had to blow off some steam.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" she screamed as loud as she could pointing accusingly at the group of people. As soon as she screamed they looked rather surprised at her and then they looked at each other confusion written on their faces. Completely ignoring Mikan.

Mikan's eye twitched. 'Why the hell are they ignoring me!' she screamed inside her head. 'And why do they look so confused? As if they don't know what's going on!' Mikan's eyes widened. 'Maybe they're just tricking me! Maybe I'm a freaking sacrifice for a freaking ceremony for a freaking tribe that's camped out away from town! Wait! OH NO! They're going to tie me up and kill me! NOOOO! I'm too young to die!'

One of the people noticed that Mikan was looking rather upset so she walked towards her and touched her arm. "Excuse me Sakura-san, but are you not feeling well?" Mikan looked up after uttering a "Huh?" A girl about her age with long blue straight hair and equally blue eyes and a friendly smile stood next to her bedside her hand on her arm. Mikan's bottom lip trembled. 'How could such a nice looking girl be a tribal human-sacrificing demon?' she wailed inside her head. Inner Mikan stopped crying. 'Ah, chotto matte, how does she know my name?'

"Magic!" Mikan suddenly declared turning to look at the bluette. She blinked.

"Sakura-san what are you--?"

"Aha!" Mikan jumped and pointed at her a triumphant but delusional smirk on her face. Unaware that the others were watching her, kind of disturbed by the insane gleam in her eyes, "YOU plan to tie me up, then YOU will sacrifice me to the gods, and YOU will do so by stabbing me in the heart! Well, you know what? I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Saying this, Mikan jumped up and ran towards the door wanting to get away from the evil people! THEY WERE GOING TO CHOP HER UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! So, Mikan made a successful escape.

……….

Well, she _tried_ to make a successful escape. Until she bumped into something—rather someone—hard. Mikan blinked and looked up and gasped.

* * *

Hotaru banged her hand on the table. "Baka!" she barked, her normally calm expression gone from her face. "Why did you bring _her_ here? You know that this will just cause problems!" she yelled at the shaded person sitting across the table. The person remained quiet and merely folded his hands neatly on the table. Another girl sitting next to Hotaru got a quick look of anger on her face. 

"Imai-san! Don't yell at—"

"I can very well yell at him Shoda-san," Hotaru responded coolly her cold façade coming back. "The thing is that he," she gestured towards him, "brought a complete stranger to the base! You do realize that we can't let her go now right?" Hotaru asked the girl next to her, a frown on her face. The girl bit her lip.

"H-Hai, that is true, but you didn't bring her on purpose right?" she looked hopefully at the boy across from her. "Right?" The boy didn't answer and merely picked up the cup on his desk and lifted in to his lips.

"Hn." The girl's eyes widened and looked at Hotaru shocked. Hotaru, in return, stared at the boy icily.

"What would you want with a stranger?" she demanded her fists clenching. She had to get Mikan out of here! When she came here she promised herself that she wouldn't allow Mikan to get involved with all of this. But, now that she was brought here, there was no way she could lie to her.

The boy smirked.

"What's with the hostility, Imai? I thought this _stranger_ happened to be your best friend," he stated composedly peering at her over his cup. Hotaru scowled at him. So he did know. That little bastard…

The girl beside Hotaru blinked confusedly. "Imai's best friend? What in the world is going on? Huh? Imai-san?"

Hotaru didn't answer but continued to glare at the boy across from her. Her eyes narrowed. 'Just what are you planning?'

* * *

Mikan yelped in surprise when she saw who she bumped into. A tall blonde guy stared down at her, a glint of concern in his blue eyes. 

"Are you all right?" he asked rather emotionlessly reaching his hand towards her.

"Huh?" Mikan responded dumbly before realizing that she was on the floor. She blushed. "O-oh yes I'm fine," she stammered accepting the boy's hand as he pulled her up. He nodded curtly.

"That's good," he stated before looking around. Curious Mikan stepped outside the door to note that there was a hallway of rooms beyond the one she was in. 'Where in the world am I?' All thoughts of being in a tribal sacrifice were erased from her mind. Now she was really concerned. 'Okay, it's too small to be a hospital, but where else would I be?'

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the blonde boy shaking her arm. "Oi."

"H-huh?" She looked up at him again and saw a slightly annoyed look on his face. 'Oh no! Mikan, you stupid girl! Don't start spacing out again!' "I'm sorry about that!" she said quickly bowing her head down her face red with embarrassment. The boy looked surprised before his own tint of pink came on his cheeks. He rubbed his blonde hair.

"Oi, you don't have to bow down to me Sakura, I'm no king or prince." Mikan got up even more embarrassed than before.

"O-okay." 'Hey wait! Another person that knows my name! And I didn't even tell him my name!' She frowned before turning onto him angrily, "How the hell do you know my name?" she questioned staring at him looking for any sign of guilt. Nope, no guilt. Only surprise. Again.

"Huh? Well, I…" 'Crap, how am I supposed to explain this!' he thought a bit panicked. "Ask Imai," he muttered finally rubbing his head again sheepishly. Crap, Imai isn't going to like this.

Mikan frowned, "Okay, where is this Im—IMAI! AS IN IMAI HOTARU!" she screamed suddenly making the blonde jump back a couple of feet. He nodded his eyes slightly wide. Wasn't she just interrogating him a minute ago? Now she was all excited and hyper!

"Hotaru! HOTARU!" she cried about ready to run.

"Shut up baka." A voice came from behind her.

Mikan smiled joyfully before turning and crying, "Hotar--!" She gasped and her body froze. That definitely was not Hotaru.

She was looking at the face of a smirking boy with dark hair and red eyes. Her eyes glazed over slightly. _Red…_

"Natsume!" another, more familiar voice called followed by a more high pitched, "Natsume-kun!" Mikan pushed the boy aside to see—

"Hotaru!" she cried, relieved to see her friend. Hotaru felt a weight on her shoulders lift when she saw Mikan waving at her smiling happily. 'Good, she's not hurt…' she thought relieved. Her relief was short-lived, however when Nastume grabbed Mikan by the shoulder and pushed her violently against the wall.

"Natsume!" she yelled at him, angry about what he was doing to Mikan.

"Ow!" Mikan cried as a sharp pain went through her shoulder when she collided with the wall. The intimidating boy stalked towards her raising his right hand at her face. She gulped inwardly. What was he doing? And what was with everyone else's looks of shock?

The blonde boy looked uneasy, "Natsume, what are you doing?"

Hotaru's eyes widened. 'Don't tell me he's going to use…' The blonde boy also realized when Natsume was planning to do and looked shocked.

'There's no way he would do this…'

Shoda screamed, "Natsume-kun!"

Natsume only smirked, "Everyone look at this," he stated calmly before raising his hand directly at her face. Mikan shut her eyes. Everyone inwardly held their breath. Hotaru's eyes were slightly wide.

………..

Mikan squinted her eyes open. 'Huh?' she thought confusedly looking around at everyone. Now everyone was speechless and staring at Mikan. She got nervous from the looks she was getting. 'What did I do?' she wondered a little scared.

………

There was absolute silence for a moment. Then, Shoda spoke out, "Natsume-kun, are you really using it?" she asked tentatively. He nodded curtly. Whispers erupted in the hallway.

"But, where is the--?"

"If Natsume-san used his Ali—"

"Where are the flames—"

Mikan's head was hurting from all the whispering. "All right, just what the heck is going on?" she demanded. Natsume turned and glared at her.

"Must you be so loud polka-dot?" he asked tiredly rubbing his temples.

"I wasn't so loud—Hey wait! What do you mean, Polka dot?" she asked suspiciously. Natsume shrugged before eyeing her skirt slightly. Mikan blushed. 'What the--?' Her eyes widened when she realized that in the morning she had slipped on a red polka dot bra…. So that meant…

Mikan turned as red as a tomato before turning to Natsume and screaming, "PERVERT!"

SLAP!

……..

Now everyone was _really_ silent.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that sucked. And it was short! God, I really need a Beta reader. Anyone wanna volunteer? Oh well, I really need your reviews! Please! They inspire me to update quicker and write longer chapters. So please press that nice blue button? For me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there Wonderland readers! I'm baaack! Yay. claps ****So I'm here with chapter 4, hope you all enjoy it. Think of it as a gift for being so patient with this scatterbrained writer.**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old… Don't own Gakuen Alice…

* * *

**

Natsume slowly reached up to touch the red sore spot where Mikan slapped him. It was throbbing slightly. He winced inwardly. 'Damn that hurt…' he swore in his head. He glared at Mikan, and slowly, her expression of anger and embarrassment turned into one of realization of what she had done and horror of what Natsume was about or could do to her.

Natsume approached her slowly his eyes burning with cold anger. Mikan gulped and backed away, but to no avail. Each step she took back, he gained by stepping forward. Natsume growled. He was getting tired of her little game.

Then Natsume did something Mikan didn't even expect.

His hands suddenly turned into fire.

Flaming.

Red.

Hot.

Fire.

Mikan stopped in her tracks as she stared in horror at Natsume's hands…which were now replaced by balls of burning fire. A strangled sort of cry escaped her mouth before it slammed closed again in a straight line. Every part of her body seemed to be frozen even though a small voice from inside of her was screaming at her to move, run, something! Just get away from the fire!

Hotaru blinked at the sight. What was Natsume doing? Why was he revealing his Alice to her? This wouldn't be good if Mikan got involved in all of this! But then…Hotaru darted her eyes towards the frozen Mikan. Just then…when Natsume said that he was using his Alice before except it wasn't working…It could only be the effect of another Alice!

But…Mikan?

In all her years of knowing the ditzy brunette she had never seen any signs of Mikan possessing any special talent of any sort.

So why…

Hotaru mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking about trivial things such as this! All she needed to do know was get Mikan out of this place, away from Natsume and his fire. She inwardly swallowed. And his fire...

Before Mikan went berserk. **(DUN DUN DUUUUN!)**

While Hotaru's mind was processing all her information, Mikan continued to stare at Natsume.

'Why…' Mikan thought her horror slowly turning into fury. 'Why is he on fire?' Her breathing became labored; her breaths came in short and jerky. The simple answer came to her mind, an answer the peaceful Mikan wouldn't normally think, but it came nonetheless.

'Because he's evil.'

Natsume was surprised to say the least when he saw the vulnerable fearful look she had previously after slapping him, turn into an angry, furious look. Why the hell was she angry? _He_ should be the one angry—he was the one who got slapped! Maybe a little burn to those caramel locks might give her a little jump start…He began to stalk towards her again, but was once again surprised when Mikan stood her ground and glared at him defiantly. Surprise, surprise.

Hyuuga Natsume _did not_ like surprises.

"Listen polka-dot," he started menacingly his hands burning even more, but poor Natsume didn't even get to finish his sentence. Why? Because Mikan, in all her rage, lunged full force and tackled a shocked Natsume to the ground and promptly began pounding him.

Everyone else was even more shocked, and Shoda was furious. Her green eyes blazing she marched over to where Mikan was currently punching Natsume's hands. "How dare you do that to—Natsume-kun!" she screamed her anger quickly evaporating when she stared at Mikan and Natsume.

With every punch Mikan delivered to Natsume's flaming hands a blinding white light went between them and a tiny bit of the flames disappeared. Shoda gaped at the sight and everyone behind her started to talk amongst themselves obviously shocked. Ruka's mouth was wide open and Hotaru's normally impassive face had a look of confusion, astonishment, and intrigue.

'Could this mean,' Hotaru thought her eyes lighting up at the newfound discovery, 'that Mikan actually has an Alice?'

Now Mikan, not paying any attention to the surrounding people and their amazement, continued pummeling the poor fire-user. Natsume _would_ have burned the annoying girl's ass off…along with her polka dot bra…but for some stupid reason his Alice wouldn't work! He knew that reason. It was what he had shown the others earlier. But, now, he needed his Alice to at least stun the girl! Freaking hell! She was like a barbarian pounding him like that, screaming random unintelligible words. He managed to catch "Fire!" and "Evil!"

Geez.

Did the girl have a problem with fire or something? Natsume managed to figure that out, but looking at the pure hatred in her eyes as she kept her gaze on the remaining flames on his fists, he had a feeling it went way beyond "a problem."

Suddenly the screaming girl was snatched off of him by an impassive Hotaru. "Hotaru! How could you? He's fire! He's evil!" Mikan screeched trying to break free of her friend's grip. But, Hotaru held on to Mikan tightly, indicating Natsume to get off the ground.

Natsume scrambled up trying to regain his lost pride. Stupid girl. He started for her, venom in his eyes, but Ruka immediately stood in front of him shaking his head. Natsume stared at Ruka in disbelief. 'Why?' he seemed to ask with his eyes. Ruka shook his head once more. "That's enough Natsume," he said softly but firmly. Natsume paused before turning around and marching down the hallway. Even he knew when to give up.

Meanwhile Hotaru was trying to restrain Mikan from jumping after Natsume. "Stop being such a baka, Mikan," Hotaru snapped, her nerves frazzled. She didn't expect Mikan's reaction to Natsume's Alice. She had expected Mikan to faint, then Hotaru could drag her home and reassure her that it was all a dream.

And she defintely didn't expect Mikan to have an Alice.

There was no doubt about it. The way she had deflected Natsume's flames to slight flickers was unbelievable. 'Besides...' Hotaru mused dragging a shouting Mikan away from the scene, 'I'm sure that Natsume was planning to hurt her, so the fact that he himself called off his flames is highly unlikely.'

But, now since Mikan had an Alice, things were going to be different. Hotaru couldn't just place her back in her house. Even if she could manage to wipe Mikan's memory _they_ would still find her.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed into slits. Yes.

They were the cause of all of this.

* * *

Mikan groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. 'Ugh...my head...' she thought wincing. She sat up to discover that she was in the same bed as before. She gingerly raised a hand to brush against her forehead, as all recollection of what happened came rushing into her head. She groaned again. She had acted so foolish! But...

Mikan's hand dropped to her lap and fiddled around with her fingers.

She couldn't help that she hated fire. And that boy...the one Hotaru called Natsume...

He practically was fire. Mikan shuddered. That thought...no fact, taht he was fire, scared her! It really scared her! And her reaction to his fire just made a bad impression in front of all those other people. It looked like Natsume was the head honcho of whatever of going on here, someone everyone seemed to respect, and she attacked him!

She buried her head in her hands. "I can't wait until I can get out of here and go home," she muttered.

"I'm afraid that's not an option anymore."

Mikan's head whipped up and turned towards the doorway. There stood that blonde boy from before, back against the frame of the doorway his arms crossed.

Mikan's face turned red when she saw him. He was probably the most attractive guy she had ever seen and...

Mikan squeaked and ducked under the covers. 'Smooth Mikan,' she thought dryly.

Ruka sighed before walking over and taking the covers off her head. Mikan looked up at him sheepishly. He sighed again before grabbing a chair and sitting beside her. "Listen Sakura," he started seriously looking at her start in the eyes. "You've heard me before. You can't go home. You're not allowed."

Mikan blinked as his words crashed onto her like a wave. Her anger rose. "What the hell do you mean I can't go home, blondie!" she shrieked grabbing him by the shoulders.

"...Blondie?"

"Why can't I go home!" Ruka peeled her hands off his shoulders and looked at her in pity.

"I'm sorry Sakura..."

"Huh?" Mikan cooled off a bit seeing the look on his face. "What is it?"

Ruka was panicking. How the hell was he going to explain this to her? 'I might as well,' he thought glumly. 'She's going to find out eventually...'

"Do you remember Natsume's fire?" At the mention of Natsume's name Mikan's eyes darkened and her nails dug into Ruka's hands. Ruka winced. 'Ouch...' She nodded sharply. "Well, basically Natsume's got a power called an Alice, but his Alice is fire. Everyone here has got an Alice but it's not necessarily like Natsume's. Take me for instance," Ruka whistled and a small rabbit came bouncing into the room and onto Ruka's lap. Mikan gasped.

"Kawaii!"

Ruka smiled, "As you can see, my Alice is animal pheremone. All animals are attracted to me and I can understand their feelings and stuff."

"Sugoi!" Mikan cried petting the rabbit lovingly. She looked at Ruka in excitement, "So that means Hotaru has got an Alice too?"

"Yes. She's got the invention Alice." Mikan nodded.

"Wait...is that why Hotaru went to Alice Academy? Because she has an Alice?" Mikan never got to know much about the private school Hotaru went to, only that the name and it was for special students.

Now, Ruka's eyes went dark. "Yes, but I'll tell you about that later. The point is, do you kind of understand what Alices are?" Mikan nodded. "Good. I tried to put it as simply as possible. There's much more to Alices than that, but we'll get to that later."

"But..." Ruka looked at her in confusion. He thought he had covered the basic things that she needed to know about Alices.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ruka inwardly groaned. He knew he would have to answer this question eventually.

"The point is Sakura..."

"You're one of us now."

* * *

**A/N: Muhahahaha! Finished! Dark-chan is back in action! Yesh! Okay, this chapter was a little bit more serious than the other chapters, but this is how it's going to go. Anyone mind sending me a better explaination for other part of Alices? 'Cause I really needed to make a basic explaination because Mikan's such a spaz. **

**I'm happy to receive any comments from you, please review! I know my writing sucks, but give me a break I'm only 13! Anyways constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And I'm happy to read any ideas that you have for the story! Thanks!**

**P.S. I'm planning to have OC's in my story. So if you can come up with a good personality, appearance, or Alice send it in your review or message me! That's all for now! Bye!**

**Dark-chan**


End file.
